It is known that a kind of thiadiazole compound can be used as an active ingredient of a arthropod pests controlling composition (DE3030661 publication).
However, the arthropod pests controlling activity of this thiadiazole compound is not always enough, then it is desired new compounds having more efficient arthropod pests controlling activity.